July 2, 1902
by Voltaire63
Summary: William's birthday. And for clarity's sake, Canada was using the Fahrenheit system in 1902.


July 2, 1902

Julia didn't know if she would succeed, but she thought it wouldn't hurt to try. While she knew William was out on a case she stopped by Station House 4 to talk to Inspector Brackenreid.

"What can I do for you today, Dr. Ogden?"

"I don't know if you are aware, but Wednesday is William's birthday."

"I must admit it. I did not. I don't believe I've ever heard him mention it."

"Yes, well, I don't believe he has ever celebrated it. But I would like to do something special for him on his first birthday since we are married. He has never let me acknowledge it before. Apparently he does not like attention drawn to himself."

"And were you planning on throwing him a party?"

"Hardly." She laughed. "I know he wouldn't like that. But I would like for him to have the day off so he and I could celebrate, quietly, together."

"I see. So you want me to give him the day off, right? Won't he be suspicious? 'Eh, Murdoch why don't you take a day off, me ol' mucker.' I don't usually just award days off willy-nilly you know."

"Well, yes. I would like him to have the day off...as well as the next morning. And I think I have an idea how to keep him in the dark."

"Do you now? And not just a day off, but a day and a half," laughed Brackenreid.

Julia smiled her sweetest smile as she demurely batted her eyes at the Inspector. The two of them always had had an unconventional relationship, at odds one moment and best friends the next.

* * *

Wednesday came. The Murdochs kissed each other goodbye and set off to their respective jobs. But Julia soon returned to their suite where she made her celebratory preparations.  
William arrived as usual at Station House 4, grabbed his mail and sat at his desk. Inspector Brackenreid checked his watch, then checked it again and again. At last the appointed time had arrived. Rising, he proceeded on to Murdoch's office.

William looked up, "Sir?"

"Murdoch, it seems that there has been a murder at Hanlan's point. You need to get out there. Now."

"But, sir, isn't that Station 3's jurisdiction?"

"They've requested you. Get going. Oh, and Crabtree is on another assignment. You're on your own."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, sir."

* * *

The ferry ride to Hanlan's Point was quick. William expected to be met at the dock by a constable who would take him to the murder scene. But as the boat docked he saw no one waiting for him. He disembarked and headed inland. His face broke into a grin when he saw the equally smiling face of his wife, who stepped into his path. At that moment things became quite clear to him. There was no murder. Julia had contrived to get him here on his birthday.

"Well, Mrs. Murdoch. Are you here to take me to the scene of the crime?"

"I am here to take you to a scene, but, alas, no crime, Mr. Murdoch. Happy Birthday, my love."

Julia pulled him close, kissing him soundly. A few people standing around began to applaud and...William turned a lovely shade of crimson.

As she took his hand in hers she led him around the corner where she had stashed their tandem bicycle.

"How did you manage to get this here all by yourself?"

"I had a little help...George!"

"I should have known."

As William started to mount the front of the bicycle Julia cleared her throat, "Maybe I should ride front. After all I know where we're going."

William laughed, "Of course, my Dear. Allow me." And he politely helped her on and then took his place in the back.

The day could not have have been nicer, temperature in the 80's, clear blue skies. They pedaled leisurely along as Julia steered their course, arriving at last at a secluded beach.

"How is it that this part of the beach is bereft of bathers?" asked William.

"I made arrangements to rent this spot for the day. Just for us."

A tented cabana was standing in place that Julia had also arranged. A basket with lunch sat in its entrance.

"This might be the best birthday I've ever celebrated."

"William! This is probably the only birthday you've ever celebrated!"

Sitting on the blanket she had spread, Julia pulled William's coat and vest off, as well as his tie.  
"Now, isn't that better?" she asked as she took off her hat and jacket. "Let's eat."

The sun bearing down on them began to take its toll as they finished up their meal.

"Let's go swimming, William. We need to cool off."

"Oh do we?" he winked.

Rising, she pulled him up too.  
"I don't suppose you stashed bathing suits in that cabana?"

Julia just smiled. Then she said, "Haven't you always wondered about my criminal past? Why I was arrested."

"So you want me to get arrested too," he laughed.

"You and I both know that this beach has been clothing optional for some time now and the law just looks the other way...as they should."

As she spoke Julia expertly unbuttoned William's shirt and trousers quickly.  
"Step out."

"Um...come here woman. Let me help you now."

After their clothes fell to the sand they embraced, kissing passionately. Julia took William's hand and ran toward the water. As soon as she was in deep enough she swam off, taunting him to catch her. Julia was by far the stronger swimmer, but William pursued her eagerly. She slowed her stroke just enough for him to catch up. He dove under and grabbed her legs, pulling her under with him. There they kissed until the ache for air caused them to surface.

"William! My hair!"

"It's lovely."

They 'played' in the water a while longer, until William swam away from Julia. She followed him, catching him easily as he arrived in the shallows and could now stand. Scooping her into his arms he came shore and placed her on the blanket.

"There are towels in the cabana."

"Later," he said huskily.

Under the lowering sun they made love, over and over.  
Both rolled onto their backs, exhausted.

"We need to get back soon, William. We have dinner reservations. And it's going to take me time to put myself together again."

"You look radiant as you are."

Julia laughed. "The beach is nude, not the restaurant."

They gathered their clothes, dressed and resumed their places on the blanket as William slowly brushed Julia's hair. It was very sensual, Julia moaned in appreciation. She managed at last to pin it up so that it didn't look too mussed.

* * *

Julia had reserved a lovely suite for them at the Hanlan Hotel. They arrived in time for them to have a bath together. Well, it was almost not enough time as neither wanted it to end. Julia had brought evening clothes for William and herself. He was quite impressed at her preparations.  
Dinner, which she had ordered ahead of time, was rather standard fare, but food she knew William would like-steak, potatoes, oysters, and wine. For dessert there was a riche torte.

"Today has been perfect, Julia. Thank you."

"Ah...but we're not done yet."

"Oh?"

Taking his hand she guided him to the terrace overlooking the lake. A single violinist waited there for them. As he played softly the couple danced closely, staring into each other's eyes.

"Perfection now," whispered William.

"Not quite yet", she smiled.

"Oh, Julia! How can you top this?"

"Trust me, my love. I can," she grinned.

She reached into his pocket, pulling his watch out and checking the time.  
"Come. We have to hurry," she said as she again took his hand and led him out toward a bench near the shore. Just as they sat down a fireworks rocket burst overhead. A few other people who were nearby oohed and aahed, but William's jaw dropped.

"Fireworks! How...?"

"They're left from the Dominion Day celebration from last night. I finagled the hotel into setting them off tonight. Well, maybe I bribed them."

"You are extraordinary, my wife."

"You deserve to have a birthday celebration at last."

William looked up at the moon, then pulled her close to him. And much to Julia's surprise he began to softly sing, just to her...in French.

" À la claire fontaine m'en allant promener  
J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baigné.  
Sous les feuilles d'un chêne, je me suis fait sécher.  
Sur la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait.  
Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui as le cœur gai.  
Tu as le cœur à rire… moi je l'ai à pleurer.  
J'ai perdu mon amie sans l'avoir mérité,  
Pour un bouton de rose que je lui refusai…  
Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier,  
Et que ma douce amie fût encore à m'aimer."

"You can sing!"

"Well, not really very well. But I can carry a tune."

"My beautiful man of mystery. I hope I never discover all your surprises."

"Nor I yours my lovely wife."

In a while they retired to their suite, where Julia gave William his real gift, all night long.

As the sun rose Julia lay in William's arms.

"I think we shall both be very tired today."

"Ah, yes, my dear. But it's a good tired."

"We had better get up and have breakfast. The Inspector only gave you half of today off."


End file.
